1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a latch for securing a swing gate on a marine vehicle such as a pontoon boat or deck boat.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
For pontoon boats and deck boats with tubular constructed gates and rails it is desirable to be able to secure the gate in a closed position in relation to the rails. It was customary to secure the gate in its closed position with hinges having elongated vertical slots that allowed the gate to be lifted and then dropped into a pocket in its closed position. The gate pocket typically would be secured to the deck or adjacent rail and prevented the gate from opening due to gravitational forces holding the gate within the pocket. With recent developments in guideline specifications such as the American Boat and Yacht Counsel (ABYC) Specifications 41.6.3.5-6 this method of latching the boat gate is no longer acceptable.
The ABYC Specifications require a latching device that can not be accidentally disengaged and that can also resist or withstand a four hundred pound static load at any point and in any direction without failing. The drop pocket latching mechanism described is inadequate to meet these specifications because a sudden jolt as might be experienced when the boat goes over a large wave can cause the gate to open accidentally. The gate pocket can also present a tripping hazard since it is located near the floor near the gateway. Therefore it would be desirable to have a latch for a pontoon or deck boat railing gate that can not be accidentally disengaged and that can withstand a four hundred pound static load.
One such prior art latch that answers these needs is shown in FIG. 1. In this latch, a bolt is slidably carried within an elongated sleeve. The sleeve is secured to the gate such that the bolt extends through the end of the gate and into a complementary receiver hole in the wall. The bolt may be secured in its extended position by rotating a handle into a radially offset groove. The bolt may then be retracted by rotating the handle into alignment with a longitudinal slot in the case sleeve and sliding the bolt back along the slot. The bolt may then be secured in its retracted position by rotating the handle into a second radially offset groove or slot. When the bolt is in its retracted position the gate may be freely opened or closed. The gate is securely latched when the bolt is in its extended position through the gate and the wall. With the bolt in its extended position the latch may be locked by rotating the handle into the radially offset slot. Although this latching mechanism satisfies the ABYC requirements, it would be desirable to have a less cumbersome latching mechanism that is simpler to operate and less obtrusive.